


Just a Dare

by Blaiziken



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn’t he have just kissed someone without falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dare

He couldn’t get it off of his mind. It was ridiculous how often he thought about it, honestly. He tried so hard to distract himself, to think about something else. But it never worked for long. The memory of the kiss with Yusei kept crawling back.  
It hadn’t even meant anything. It was a simple dare from a friend, one that could’ve easily been walked away from. But Jack Atlas was not one to turn down a challenge. So he’d marched over to Yusei, pulled him aside, and gently leaned in.  
He’d honestly expected Yusei to step back. To yell at him, refuse to do it. Jack would’ve been fine with that. He’d tried and if Yusei didn’t want to, he wasn’t about to force it. He’d done his part of the dare and nobody could deny it.  
But he hadn’t. Instead, to Jack’s surprise, Yusei had leaned into it. Yusei had been the one to bring their lips together. Jack had been so shocked he could barely move at first. But after the initial surprise faded, he ended up more into it than originally intended. It was supposed to just be a quick, chaste peck. But things never were that simple, and the kiss had ended up going on for longer than either party would care to admit.   
Eventually, Yusei had slowly pulled back, his hand still holding Jack’s face gently.   
“That’s what you were after, right?”  
Jack was still trying to process what had just happened, and couldn’t say anything.   
“For your dare.”  
Jack’s stomach dropped and he felt a rush of sadness. He wasn’t entirely sure why.  
“I-Yes.” He responded hesitantly, and then cursed himself for taking so long to say anything.   
Yusei had then nodded and returned to what he was doing, leaving Jack to reflect on what had just occurred.  
And now, here he was, weeks later, still reflecting. Still remembering the way Yusei’s warm lips had felt, how they had moved against his own. How gentle Yusei had been, moving slowly and deliberately. How comforting his hand felt against Jack’s cheek.  
Jack sat up and rubbed his face, groaning. Would he ever stop thinking about this? He wanted to so badly. But he felt like he never would.   
He felt disgusting. Was he, the great Jack Atlas, actually lovesick? Over _Yusei?_ God. He wanted to throw up. This was absolutely ridiculous.   
“God, Yusei, what have you done…” he muttered to himself before laying down again, this time on his side. Why couldn’t he have just kissed someone without falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassingly short. oops. I wanted to post this though, to keep this account from getting to inactive! plus I kind of like it anyways.


End file.
